


The First I Love You

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	The First I Love You

Your phone rang, “hello?” “Hi y/n!” it was your cousin, “I was wondering if you could take care of the kiddo today, she was asking for her lovely cousin. Also I kind of wanted to go have a date night with the wife, it’s been a while.” You loved taking care of your cousin’s daughter, she was barely a year old, and she was the cutest thing. You laughed, “well, if you don’t mind Cal helping me then I would love to take care of her.” Your cousin said he’d be by in half an hour and hung up quickly. You walked over to Calum and smiled, “hey, my cousin needed a sitter tonight, do you mind helping me?” He jumped up from the couch and saluted you, “Calum Hood, babysitting extraordinaire at your service!”

When your cousin dropped her off she was fast asleep in her stroller, so you let her sleep for another hour. When she woke up you took her out of her stroller and she grabbed onto your finger and started walking over to the refrigerator to play with the magnets. Calum had been in his room on the phone and when he came out he walked over to the kitchen. As soon as Calum turned the corner the baby squealed and toddled over to him, he looked down at her and smiled, “and how are you today cutie?” She held out her arms and waited for him to pick her up. She latched onto him and wouldn’t let go but she kept smiling and giggling.

Calum carried her around the house and sat her on his lap while she banged the keys on the piano, she loved him. At one point Calum handed her to you and walked away to his room, when he came back he had his bass and started playing Hey Everybody for her. She was screaming and cheering and wouldn’t sit still because she was so excited. After he finished playing she crawled across the couch and sat on his lap again. He sat across from you and was trying to teach her to clap, but it wasn’t working very well. “Look at your big cousin, isn’t she so pretty? You’ll grow up to be pretty just like her.”

You blushed and smiled, “I don’t think she wants to be like me, she’s already pretty enough.”

He started moving the hair out of her eyes and smiled, “What do you think? Isn’t y/n beautiful?”

She let out a little squeak, “ye!”

Calum’s face lit up and he kissed the top of her head, “hey you understood me! She thinks you’re beautiful!”

After that she got tired and started getting fussy, but Calum couldn’t put her to sleep so you picked her up and started rocking her to sleep. You quietly hummed and watched as she fell asleep in your arms. Calum watched you intently and smiled, “you’re so great with her, gosh I love you.” Your eyes darted over to Calum and you saw him instantly turn red. You were shocked, he had never said he loved you before, you whispered so you wouldn’t wake up the baby, “I love you too.”

He got up from the couch and kissed you, “I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living, my baby you’ll be.”

You smiled, “that’s about a mother and her son, silly.”

He smiled and rested his head on your shoulder, “yeah, but it still works.”

“I’ll love forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living,

My baby you’ll be.”

-Robert Munsch, Love You Forever


End file.
